


Orbital

by stelliums



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Needles, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Orbital

Jeremy’s hands were too shaky to hold onto the syringe himself. Why hadn’t they bought pills instead? He laughed to himself at the thought– of course the SQUIP would have pills somewhere, he always did. Now all he needed to do was to find them.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Came his voice from across the room. He had returned from… wherever he had been, he couldn’t remember now… to find Jeremy looting through his cabinets. Cans of food, pots and hidden stashes that were supposed to remain hidden were scattered haphazardly across the floor of his kitchen. He went to Jeremy’s side and picked him up like one would a kitten. “I can give you another shot if you promise to clean this all up later.”

Jeremy nodded to that, whining. Sometimes he could be such a child. So needy. Part of him doubted why he even kept him around.

He sat him down on the sofa and grabbed the syringe from the table. Was Jeremy so high that he couldn’t see where it was himself? He held him to his chest. “Stop squirming. Be a good boy and I’ll give it to you.”

“You’re not my dad…” Jeremy slurred, albeit with a grin on his face. “Shut up…”

He started trailing kissed along his neck, slowly, ever so slowly to hear the little gasps and whines from him. The edge of the syringe traced along the other side. Cold metal against warming skin. He let it slide in slowly while Jeremy was distracted with the affection, pushing it down gradually. He breathed in relief, all tension in his body melting away into euphoria.

“Good boy.” He thought for a moment. “I feel like a drive. Where do you want to go?”

“Y’know what would be cool? Seeing the stars like this…”

He looked out of the window. The stars were always hidden by the lights of the city. Jeremy looked like he had zoned out. He shook his shoulder to make him focus that deep blue gaze on him. If the stars were out, he could have seen them reflected in them instead of his own face. “Jeremy? How about the planetarium?”


End file.
